Remembered
by PruedenceKimberly
Summary: Ariel had been gone for two months, and Regina is too busy missing her that she doesn't notice what everybody is doing behind her back. Related to 'My Little Princess'


Regina was sitting at her desk, staring at the same piece of paper she had been looking at for quite some time. She groaned in frustration when she looked over it for the umpteenth time and still didn't register anything she read; Her brain was currently busy thinking and obsessing over other things, like it had been for days, depriving her of sleep as well. Normally she would be able to push past it and get some work done; only the problem wasn't really her brain as much as it was her heart.

Ariel had gone to Atlantica a little over two months ago and she hadn't returned yet, and she missed her like crazy. Snow and David had bought a house a few doors down from hers, and moved in it along with Emma. Henry split his days between both houses; and they all spent the weekends together. So the empty house wasn't really helping; she had gotten used to the hustling and bustling of feet and the sounds of Snow, Emma and Henry as they got ready for their work and school; now she had too much spare time on her hands and nothing to distract her from missing her child.

She finally relented and placed the paper down on the desk, folded her arms on top of it and rested her forehead on her hands. She let out a frustrated groan, before she turned her head to the left. A small smile graced her lips at the picture in the ebony frame. Ariel was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbow on the living room carpet; Daniel sat cross-legged next to her, and Henry was lying on her back as he explained the board game sprawled out on the floor in front of them, with Snow squatting next to Daniel with one hand on his shoulder for support.

She was so lost in thought remembering that day, that she didn't hear her door open and close. She jerked and her head whipped around when a hand was placed on her back.

"Daniel" she exclaimed, "You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry, you didn't hear me come in?" he asked, as he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"No, I was kinda lost in thoughts" she said distractedly.

"That has sort of been your motto for the past few days, it even keeps you up at night" he stated softly.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "how come you didn't say anything?"

"Because I know what _is _on your mind, and I also know that you will talk about it when you're ready"

"You _know_ what is on my mind?" she repeated with amusement.

"Yeah, you're that transparent" he teased.

"Oh am I?! Then do tell me, oh wise one, what has been keeping me up all night?" she dared him, a smirk on her lips and one eyebrow raised in anticipation.

He leaned closer to her, placed one arm on each arm rest so that his face was mere inches away from hers, a small smirk playing on his lips, "Ariel" he stated as a matter of fact.

The playful expression disappeared immediately and got replaced by one of longing, "Wow, I really _am _transparent"

"Only to me" he stated gently, as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I miss her" she whispered softly, past the growing lump in her throat.

"I know, I miss her too."

"It's been two months!"

"I know, but they won't steel her Regina; Triton already assured you of that" he tried to comfort her.

"I know, but there was a time when I didn't think that Emma had any right to Henry, a time when I would have gladly taken him and kept him from her."

"Yes, but the situations are different. When you adopted Henry, you were told the mother never wanted any contact, you never thought you'll have to share him with anyone. Emma gave him up willingly to give him his best shot; but Ariel was ripped away from you. When Triton and Athena got her, they knew that one day you'll want her back and that they'll have to share. They knew you never wanted to give her up and the only reason why they kept her from you was to protect her from Leopold and Cora. Ariel loves you more than anything; she won't just walk out of your life. And you don't want to keep Henry from Emma now, so why would they?!" He tried again to assure her.

"Yes, but this isn't sharing! This is hogging" she pouted and Daniel had to suppress a laugh at her childish demeanor.

"Well; she was here for three months straight and didn't see them, it's only fair." He soothed.

"Yes; which is why we said that we'll spend the weekends in the Enchanted Forrest, so we can _all_ be together, and every few weeks, she'll send us back and remain in Atlantica for a couple of weeks. That way she doesn't have to disappear for months on end from either of us."

"And we will do that, she just needs to spend some time with them" he assured her firmly, keeping eye contact so she can see the sincerity of his statement.

"It's just…..when she's gone for a long period of time, and missing her gets this bad; it brings back unpleasant memories for me, of a time when I thought she was gone for good, a time when I thought I'll never get to see or hold her; and I know it's ridiculous but I can't help it."

"I know that it does, but she _is _coming back. And you have every right to feel that way; you spent 50 years feeling like this and it'll always be there in the back of your mind, but you'll just have to keep reminding yourself of the times when she _was _ in your arms." He soothed, as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs to try and calm her.

"Well, you better pray she does come back, otherwise it's your head on the table, fiancé or not" she grumbled and glared at him when he started laughing, "I'm serious" she pressed, only for him to laugh harder.

"Of course you are" he chuckled as he leaned up to kiss her, and she was only too happy to kiss him back. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, and soon enough she was moaning against his lips.

"My, my, my; glad to see our Mayor is working hard for the town." A voice came from the doorway of her office, a voice that she knew all too well and one that she did not want to hear, especially at a moment like this.

"What do you want Gold?" she growled, her view of him still obstructed by Daniel's body.

"I have some business to discuss with you." He stated simply, giving Daniel a small nod of recognition when he stood up straight behind Regina to face him.

"Well, that makes one of us! I have no business to discuss with you"

"Oh, I think you'll be interested in this one!" he hissed.

"And why is that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because it's about that daughter of yours" he dead panned.

"You stay away from her" she hissed dangerously.

"You didn't even ask which daughter I meant" he taunted.

"It doesn't matter; this goes for both of them. Move one hair on either of their heads and you won't even know what hit you." Daniel threatened.

"Careful there, dearie, I think the evil queen is starting to rub off on you" he taunted, as he moved closer into the office.

"You have no idea!" Daniel shot back.

"Well, even the Evil Queen kept her end of the deals she made with me, unlike that daughter of yours." He hissed, now standing in front of her desk.

"What are you talking about?" Regina almost yelled.

"She broke our deal; she was supposed to be off finding my son, not idling around in Atlantica." He barked.

"They're her _parents_, they have a right to her as well. They haven't seen her for three months because of _you_ and your twisted games; and need I remind you that you wouldn't have _needed_ someone to find him, if you weren't such a coward in the first place and let go of your son's hand, choosing power over him!" Daniel retaliated.

"Your _fiancé _was the one who cast the curse, and Cora was the one who Ariel had to keep an eye out for. This had nothing to do with me"

"And who was the one who taught Cora magic? Who let her become this cruel? Who knew that she was heartless and only cared about power and herself? Who was the one who tricked Regina and hid Ariel?" Daniel's voice rose with every word, he had moved around the office and was now standing in Gold's face.

"And last but not least; who was the one who abandoned his son?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"The deal was…"

"That I will bring your son to Storybrooke, it didn't involve looking for him and it sure as hell didn't involve you harassing my parents" Ariel's voice was dangerously low.

Regina and Daniel's faces lit up immediately at the sound of her voice, and when Gold turned around to look at her; she was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest, and a furious expression on her face.

"It was implied, dearie. How are you going to bring him here if you don't look for him first?" he hissed.

"Implied? Really? I implied no such thing, I said I would bring him to Storybrooke, the looking part is actually a bonus on my end, so technically you owe _me _ now!" she shot back, walking further into the office, and getting up in his face.

"Even so; you said and I quote 'the second I take care of Cora' and it's been almost three months since that _second_"

"Yes, and again that means getting him to Storybrooke, not finding him; since I imagine you're probably the last person on the face of the earth he wants to talk to at the moment. And yet, I _am_ trying to find him so that I can go get him and get it over with. So harm my parents, or either of my family and so help me God, Gold I _will _kill you!"

"You're trying to find him?!" he scoffed, "You've been in Atlantica for two months, lounging about!"

"Being in Atlantica doesn't contradict trying to find him! In case you forgot, my father is ruler of the seven seas and he has powerful magic that is more than capable of helping me locate that son of yours."

"So you know where he is?"

"Not yet, but we have a place to start. Now I just got back from Atlantica, and I would like to greet my parents, so if you will show yourself out!" she waved her hand in the direction of the door.

He stood there, glaring at her for a few seconds, and was slightly impressed when she held his glare.

"You better find him or…." He threatened, only to be cut short by Daniel's angry growl.

"Get out" he snapped as he stood behind Ariel, and they all watched as the imp limped away.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ariel found herself trapped between her parent's arms; Regina wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rested one hand on her head, while Daniel wrapped his arms around both women.

"Hi mommy" she whispered softly into Regina's neck, and Regina's heart swelled in her chest. She pressed her nose into her hair and took in her scent, "Hi baby" she mumbled into her hair.

Ariel turned her head to look at Daniel, who placed a kiss on the side of her head, "Hey Daddy"

"Hello, sweetheart"

A few moments later, Ariel pulled back from the hug but didn't break out of Regina's arms.

"I missed you" Regina said softly, "You've been gone for more than two months."

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too, and I didn't mean to be gone that long, but it was just one thing after the other." Ariel said apologetically.

"I hope everything is fine" Daniel said worriedly.

"Oh, no, nothing likes that. But apparently turning 21 is a big deal, even in Atlantica, especially when you're the princess; and then there was Mom's birthday and then Dad's birthday." Ariel explained.

"Sounds like it was a busy vacation" Regina stated.

"Yeah, it was. And speaking of birthdays…." Ariel trailed off, as she placed her hands on either side of her mother's face, "Happy Birthday Mom." she said softly, and Regina's heart skipped a beat.

"Wait, what?" Daniel asked bewildered, only to be ignored. Regina was staring at Ariel in shock, who was looking back at her with more warmth and love than Daniel ever thought existed.

Ariel smiled at her father's question, and after she rubbed her thumbs over Regina's cheeks a few times, she turned to him, "today is her birthday"

"H….Ho….How do you know about that?" Regina stuttered.

Ariel gave her an incredulous look, "I've looked in on your entire life, Mom, you really don't think that I would've learned about your birthday by now!"

"How come you never told me?" Daniel asked.

"My mother never really believed in celebrating it, and I just didn't want you to have to go through the trouble of doing something. I never knew what it was like to celebrate it, we never really went to any other birthday parties and I didn't want to know what I was missing out on." Regina replied softly, and both Daniel and Ariel's hearts shattered within their chests.

"But why are you surprised that Ariel knows about it? You became Queen, I'm sure the entire kingdom knew."

Regina closed her eyes at his words, and begged the tears not to fall, but it appeared that her tear ducts had a mind of its own. She could feel Ariel's thumbs wiping them away as they fell, "Actually they don't, Leopold never bothered to ask about it and therefore never celebrated it." Ariel explained, and Daniel's face went blank. Many thoughts were running through his mind at the moment, that he didn't trust his brain to form a sentence. He was angry at Leopold for being so thoughtless and selfish with Regina; angry at Cora for never bothering to celebrate her own daughter's birth, for hurting Regina so much that she never even told him about her birthday; and sad for the beautiful and fragile woman currently resting her head on top of her daughter's as she hugged her close.

He hugged both women once more, placing a kiss to the side of Regina's head, "Happy Birthday sweetheart"

Regina just hummed contently, as she leaned into the kiss with her arms still wound around Ariel.

A few moments later, they finally break the group hug, but not fully. Daniel remained partially behind Regina with one hand resting on her shoulder, as she kept one arm wrapped around Ariel's waist.

"Well, I guess this is a good time as any for me to give you your present." Ariel stated.

"Oh, sweetheart you don't have to" Regina objected.

"Haven't you already learned that I never do anything I don't want to! It's your birthday, and we are going to celebrate it. Since it's too late to plan a huge party now, we'll do it on the weekend, but I'm gonna give you the present now" Ariel stated firmly.

"Oh no, no party. I don't want to make a big deal out of it" Regina objected.

"It _is _a big deal, and we _are _going to celebrate it whether you like it or not!" Ariel declared, pulling a ring from her pocket.

Regina's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, when she caught sight of the gold ring in Ariel's hand, "where did you get this?" she whispered past the lump in her throat.

"When you use an object to activate the Hat's magic, it doesn't disappear into thin air, it goes to a kind of a waste land. Dad and I were fooling with the water, when he said that he usually finds the weirdest things there. I knew you used the ring to activate the Hat, so we got it back." Ariel explained, as she watched with a loving smile how her mother was trying hard not to sob at the sight of the ring that Daniel had given her, the one she thought she lost in her quest for revenge.

Daniel was worried that his heart might explode from the amount of pride and joy; he was looking at Ariel, with pride and gratefulness jumping out of his eyes at her thoughtfulness. She had spent one month with him after he came back to life, before she left for Atlantica, and therefore there were still things that he was discovering about her. Everybody had spent the last two months telling him about her and her life, but hearing stories was one thing and seeing with his own eyes was another.

Yes; she brought him and her grandfather back to life because she knew how much it will mean to Regina; and even exhausted herself in her quest to save her mother and protect her; but one could argue that she had a gain in those things as well. But what she had just done for her mother was entirely selfless and even though it might seem trivial to an outsider, it meant the world to Regina and he couldn't be happier that even though Ariel didn't grow up with her mother, but she still knew how to make her happy with the smallest gestures.

Regina kept looking at the ring, playing the scene where Daniel gave it to her, over and over in her head. She looked back at her daughter and found the brightest of smiles threatening to split her face in half.

"Thank you baby" she choked.

"Don't thank me; I didn't do anything. He's the one who gave it to you" she pointed at Daniel, "And Dad was the one who did all the magical work to get it back, I just reached in and grabbed it"

Regina shook her head, knowing that her daughter was trying to downplay it, "I still can't believe that you're mine sometimes" she whispered and Ariel immediately glared at her.

"I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Ariel assured her, "Dad, would you like to do the honor, _again_?"

Daniel chuckled, before taking the ring from her hand, and slipping it onto Regina's left hand, "Happy Birthday Sweetheart" he said softly, before leaning in and kissing her passionately, and Regina was only too happy to reciprocate and even deepen the kiss.

"Okay, can we please keep the PDA to a minimum? There are things that no child wants to see their parents doing!" Ariel grumbled, and both Daniel and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"And now, this is my present." She added, pulling necklace out of her pocket. It was a heart-shaped ruby with white gold vines wrapped around it, hanging from a white-gold chain.

"This connects you to me; I know you can already tell when I'm hurt, but this will let me know when you need me to come home while I'm gone" she explained, as she clasped it around Regina's neck.

* * *

Regina was walking down the streets with Daniel and Ariel by her side; she was holding onto Daniel's hand and had her other arm wrapped around Ariel's waist. They had decided to walk to Henry's school, pick him and Snow up before they all head home. She had tried to get them to swear that they won't mention her birthday, but both told her that the Earth would have to become flat before that happens; but they did agree to wait till everybody's at home.

Ariel was still laughing hysterically at her father's grunt when she told him that Triton and Athena were okay with her relationship with Killian; that they were pissed that she hid it from them but that was all.

"And here I was counting on Triton to drown him!" he grumbled, and Ariel held her sides from the laughter.

"Yeah, I told him that you'll say that; and he said not to worry. One slip and he's turning him into seaweed" she managed to say between laughs.

"Hmmm, I guess I have to keep a close eye on him then!"

"HA! Like you need a reason to do that; between you and David, he barely has enough room to breathe"

"Well, he can live without breathing"

"Need I remind you that my father didn't do the same to you?" Regina interjected, giggling at his fallen face.

"Well, I am not a 300 year old pirate who lived in Neverland and never aged!" he objected.

"No, you're a 50 year old dead man walking, and that's not counting how old you were before!" Ariel quipped.

Daniel stopped in his tracks for a few minutes, and Regina knew what the look on his face meant.

"Run" she whispered into Ariel's ear.

Ariel gave her a confused look, but when Daniel reached over and tried to pull her towards him, she squeaked and sprinted down the street, with him hot on her heels. Seeing as he was at least a foot taller than her, and was not wearing heels; he caught up with her with significant ease, despite the head start. He snacked an arm around her waist and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, while she laughed, squirmed and squeaked in his arm. Regina took her time in strolling to them, enjoying the scene and soaking up in the warmth it provided.

* * *

They had just reached the door of Henry's school, when the school bell rang, and a swarm of kids ran out. they all stood there looking through the herd of kids, when they spotted Henry exiting the school at a leisure pace with Snow. Ariel put her finger in her mouth and blew, releasing a loud whistle through the air. Henry and Snow both looked in the direction of the whistle, and both faces broke into face splitting grins. Henry let go of Snow's hand and sprinted in his sister's direction, crashed into her open arms, and buried his face in her chest.

"You're back" his voice was muffled by her body; and she could feel his small fingers taking fistfuls of her clothes.

"You didn't think I'll stay there forever, did ya?" she teased, bending down and kissing his forehead.

"No," he replied, resting his chin on her chest, "I still need you to take me to Atlantica for a visit" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at her, while she laughed.

"Good to know why you love me!" she exclaimed, ruffling his hair as he went to hug Regina.

"Welcome back, Little Mermaid" Snow teased, pulling her into a hug.

"It's good to be back"

They all walked back to the house, and was greeted by Henry Sr.

"Ariel!" he exclaimed, opening his arms in an invite for a hug. Ariel left her mother's side and ran into his open arms.

"Welcome back, sweetheart" he said softly.

"Thanks, Gramps"

Regina opened her mouth to say something, when the phone rang. Her father was the one who answered, since he was the closest to it, "Hello"

"Oh, hello David, how can I help you?" he said.

"Oh, I hope no one is hurt" and with that he got everybody's attention.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Regina asked, only for him to signal her to be quiet so he can listen to what David was saying.

"Alright, we'll be right over" he finally said, before hanging up.

"What is going on?" Regina asked once more.

"It appears there has been an electrical problem at the Station and it caused a small fire" he started, earning shrieks from all of the women, "No worries, no one was hurt. But seeing as you're the Mayor; David said you need to be there"

"We'll all go" Ariel declared, and they all turned around and huddled into the cars.

* * *

Both cars screeched to a halt outside the station, and they all rushed inside.

Regina was the one leading the group, and as soon as she rounded the corner, "SURPRISE" was screamed from the people gathered, and the popping of a champagne bottle could be heard.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, and her jaw hit the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" was next screamed from them, as they all clapped.

She was speechless to say the least; all of her friends and family were there. Ruby, Granny, Archie, Belle, August, Cinderella, Thomas, Mulan, Aurora, even Mr. Gold –though she doubted he was forced to come by Belle-, the dwarves, Killian, David and Emma all gathered under the huge 'Happy Birthday' banner, with the now open champagne bottle in David's hand.

Daniel came up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of her head, "Surprise" he said softly.

"You knew about this?" a stunned Ariel's voice came from beside her.

"Yeah"

"Then why did you look so surprised when I mentioned it at the office?"

"Had to make sure she doesn't suspect anything"

"How…." She trailed off, once she saw the cheeky smile on her father's face.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" he said softly, to her narrowed eyes.

Her face immediately softened, and she walked into his open arms, "thank you Daddy"

The second she let go of her father, she was tackled in a hug by Henry.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy" he mumbled against her chest.

"Thank you baby" she had her head resting on top of his, while her thumb moved back and forth in his hair.

"Hey, it's my turn" Snow whined, "Happy Birthday Mom; sorry it took me this long to celebrate it" she mumbled into her hair.

Regina just tightened her arms around Snow, and brought one hand to cradle her head against her own, "Don't say that; you didn't know any better" she assured her softly.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaams" exclaimed Emma, causing everybody to erupt in laughter and Henry to groan.

"Happy Birthday" she said as she hugged Regina.

"Gee, thanks" Regina teased.

The next 20 minutes were spent in greetings and laughter. The presents were all placed on a desk that was pushed against the wall out of the way.

"So you knew about this?" Ariel asked her father.

"Yeah, Henry told us a couple of days ago and we started sneaking around behind her back to get things done"

"That must've been easy"

"Oh yeah!"

"The glitch was how to get you back; Blue said that we could use fairy dust, but Mom was the only one who knew how to work the mirror; and asking for her help might have gotten her suspicious" Snow explained.

"So you were gonna do it without me?" Ariel asked, offended.

"Nop; I told them that you probably know that today is her birthday, and if you were to choose any day to return it would be this one" Henry replied.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" she ruffled his hair.

David drank the last of his champagne and rubbed his hands together, "Daniel, I need to borrow your fiancé for a few moments; she owes me a dance."

"I do NOT" she protested.

"I would like to have a dance with you at an event that does NOT start with you and Snow threatening eachother; ends with promises of a curse; and most importantly doesn't end with George crashing the party"

"But…."

"Nop, no buts!" he interrupted, as he dragged her away from the group and onto the make-shift dance floor, as August worked the CD player.

The crowd cheered and clapped as David led Regina through the dance moves to Dean Martin's Mambo Italiano. Daniel and Henry Sr. were watching mesmerized and both had face splitting grins. A round of applause, cheers and whistling erupted when the song ended, and both Regina and David bowed. Noticing the look on her father's face, Ariel wiggled her fingers and the room was filled with the sounds of a song from their land, "Now go get her" she whinked at him.

"Thank you baby" he kissed the side of her head, before he went over to Regina. David pulled Snow, Hook pulled Ariel and Granny pulled Henry Sr., and Thomas, Belle, Gold and Cinderella all joined them.

"I think you should play another song from our land" Killian whispered to Ariel.

"Sure, but do you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing too royally; something suitable for a father-daughter dance"

Ariel just smiled and leaned in to kiss him, earning herself a loud throat clearing from both David and her father and cheers from the rest of the crowd. After the song ended, she wiggled her finger once more and another song filled the room.

"Now, it's time for a father-daughter dance" Hook announced, and each father took their daughter into their arms and moved with them around the dance floor.

Snow, Ruby, Granny and Hook were cooing over the other three couples on the dance floor; and Snow couldn't keep the proud, goofy grin off her face, or keep her tears from falling at the sight of Emma and David.

Regina had her head resting on her father's chest, silent tears making their way down her cheeks, as she watched Daniel and Ariel dance and laugh together.

Her father pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "Happy Birthday sweetheart" and she was only able to let out a content hum.

Once the song ended, Snow, Emma and Ruby went into the main office and wheeled out a cake. Everybody broke into a fit of laughter when they saw the icing.

"Emma did the icing, didn't she?" Regina stated, and Emma only smiled cheekily in response.

The icing read 'Happy 72 Birthday, with the 72 crossed out and 43 written under it'

"Couldn't resist!"

They sang happy birthday, and with the last tune she blew out the candles.

* * *

**So this is what I had in mind for Regina's birthday...Let me know what you guys think of it.**


End file.
